SasoDei You're Mine
by shoto94
Summary: Deidara is forced to move back to his birth country after an accedent. There he meets Sasori, a bad boy who wants Deidara as his new partner. It will be better than it sounds, I suck at summaries... Warnings: Yaoi, Language, and sexy redheads. Eventural SasoDei, KisaIta, KakuHida, PeinKonan. Rating my go up later.
1. Chapter 1

This my first Fanfic so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I Do not own any characters from Naruto. The rights go the their respectible owner.

* * *

Sunlight slowly crept into the dark room as an alarm sounded.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" A hand shot out from under black silk sheets to turn the horrid contraption off. The boy which the hand belonged to sighed in relief and curled back into bed with intentions of going back the sleep. Unfortunately his efforts were in vain as a horribly sweet voice called up from outside the bedroom door.

"Deidara, honey, it's time to get up! You're going to be late for your first day at this rate!"

A groan came from the bed as the boy called Deidara Katsu sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm up! I'm up, un! I will be down in a few minutes!"

He hastily got up and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans while searching for a shirt. He located a tight dark purple shirt and pulled it over the tight lean muscles on his sun kissed chest and abdomen. He fished out a pair of socks and pulled on a pair of purple converse. After locating one of the many pairs of the black fingerless gloves he slipped them over his hand mouths.

Yes, hand mouths. Deidara was born with an extremely rare mutation that resulted in him have two extra mouths located on his hands. It was because of the mouths on his hands that he was forced to moved back to the United States after living in Japan for the since he was four.

It wasn't even his fault really. I mean how was he supposed to know that the clay would explode after the mouths molded them into that spider? It was going fine until his art teacher insisted for him to put it into the kindle. But thanks to that incident the emperor of Japan said either Deidara would have to spend some prison time or he would have to move to his country of birth. He hated having to leave his boyfriend but there was nothing he really could do, so he moved back to the United States with his mother.

Deidara left his room and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. By the time he was finished his golden waist length hair was brushed and pulled up into his signature half ponytail with the fringe hiding his left eye, both of his eyes were heavily lined with black eyeliner that made his already bright blue eyes stand out even more.

He tore his eyes off of his reflection in the mirror and headed downstairs. He entered the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast, said bye to his mother, and was out the door, headed for Suna High.

The walk wasn't that long, but Deidara was seriously getting annoyed with all of the perverted looks he was getting from the teenagers that were lounging around the entrance to the school property.

Deidara knew he wasn't going to like this place for very long. If it weren't for the school obviously lacking an artistic touch with its sandy colored structure, or the face he couldn't spot a single artistic looking person in the crowd, his opinion might have been different. But sadly that wasn't the case.

He was almost past the gates when a cat whistle sounded from a group of eight jocks that were blocking his path sounded from a group of jocks that were blocking his path. The leader, a tall, dark, curly-haired boy, stepped forward with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Hey cutie, you're new around here, aren't ya? Why don't ya let us show you around if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as if he was trying to get his offer understood.

Deidara's hands immediately became fists as he said through clenched teeth, "I'm a guy asshole, yeah! I would rather craw into a hold and die before I let a bunch of baka's like you 'show me around' as you so kindly put it! So if you would be so kind as to get your sorry asses out if my way so I can get my damn schedule and go to class, please do so _now_, before I put my foot up your ass!"

The leader narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles and said, "Looks like we got ourselves a wiseass transvestite. I saw we teach this fag how this school treats people like him."

Deidara sighed as the first boy ran up to him with his fist raised. He caught it with ease and flipped the boy over his back with zero effort. He grinned like a madman at the other seven boys and said, "Is this all you losers got? This is too easy!"

Two more of the guys rushed towards him from either side of him. Deidara merely waited until they were almost touching him and stepped back so that they hit each other instead of him. Another on pinned his arms behind the back only for Deidara to kick back to hit where the sun don't shine.

Deidara looked over to where the remaining four stood and raised his eyebrow and asked "Well, you gonna be stupid as well and try to fight me? Or do you four actually have a brain and are gonna get there four and get out of my damn way? It's your choice, but choose quickly, I don't want to be late for my first day."

The four guys looked at each other and grabbed their dumb comrades and hauled them away.

"_Good, I really didn't want to get arrested in my first week of being in America._" Deidara thought to himself while sporting his own cocky grin at the sight of four buffed up jocks carrying their friend away after getting their asses handed to them.

He started trudging up the path way that lead into the school while ignoring all the stares and looks he was getting thanks to the fight.

If he had paid attention to them he might have noticed the pair of chocolate-brown eyes following him with a dangerous smirk on his pale face.

"Looks like I've found myself a new partner after all."

Thanks for reading it. I will update as often as I can.

Please R&R so I can make my stories better.

But no flames please!

Thanks, Shoto


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Shoto here!

Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and/or follows.

They helped me get off my lazy arse and type the second chapter.

I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you guys honestly think I would be on here if I owned Naruto or the Akatsuki?

* * *

Deidara sighed as he entered the front office. He walked up to the front desk and cleared his throat in order to get the secretary's attention.

The lady looked up and ask politely "Can I help you, ma'am?"

She had shoulder length black hair, black eyes, and a kind smile. Her name plate said her name was Ms. Shizune.

Deidara took a deep breath to calm himself down from being called a girl once again and said, "My name is Deidara Katsu. I'm the new _boy_. I'm here for my class schedule, un." Ms. Shizune blushed when she realized that Deidara's voice was much too deep for him to be a female.

"Uh, y-yeah. Lady Tsunade, the principle, is right through that door. Just knock on it before you enter. She should have your class schedule with her."

"Thanks, yeah!" Deidara went over to the door and knocked. A feminine voice ordered for him to enter the smallish office.

A blonde lady with pigtails in her hair was sitting behind the desk. She had a jewel on her forehead, and Deidara, despite being gay, had to concentrate on not looking at the large amount of fatty flesh of a chest. He had a strong feeling that it was all natural.

"Ah, you're here at last, Mr. Katsu. I trust you will be on your absolute best behavior while attending Suna High. That means no blowing up art buildings or beating up your fellow peers on school property like you did earlier." She had a very creepy and threating smile on her young looking face.

Deidara gulped and said, "The incident with the art room was purely an accident and has already been resolved, Ms. Tsunade. And as for the incident this morning when those baka's, they were ganging up on me and were going to fight me simply because I informed them that I was capable of finding my own way around and that I'm not a girl, un."

Tsunade narrowed her almond colored eyes and said "That may be so, but you will behave here. If I find you out of line just _once_, your sorry ass will be out of here. Here's your schedule. Now kindly get out of my damn sight." Deidara was fairly certain that principles were allowed to cuss just as much as teachers were.

Deidara took the paper that Tsunade was holding out to him and left her office. He looked the paper and read:

Period One: World History Room 164

Period Two: Spanish I Room 242

Period Three: English III Room 114

Period Four: Physical Education Room Gym

Lunch

Period Five: Biology II Room 239

Period Six: Algebra II Room 248

Period Seven: Art Room 123

Deidara was satisfied with his classes. How could he not when his favorite subject was his final class every day. It certainly gave him something to look forward to.

Deidara walked into the hallway after saying bye to Shizune. His first class was on the other side of the school and the warning bell had just rung. He was going to be late!

Deidara ended up running all the way to class and entered just as the tarty bell rang. The teacher looked up from the chart he was looking at and smiled.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I'm the new kid. I'm supposed to be in this class." Mr. Wilson, the teacher, took the class schedule from Deidara and nodded.

"Welcome to Suna High, Deidara." He cleared his throat in a successful attempt to get the attention of the noisy class. "This, class, is Deidara Katsu. Deidara, please tell the class something about yourself."

'_Figures…_'

Deidara made sure to keep his voice monotone and said, "Kon'nichiwa, my name is Deidara, hmmm. I'm seventeen and I am, despite what most of you probably think, in fact a boy, therefore I cannot date any of you straight guys." A bunch of groans came from the class. "I'm originally from New York, but my dad moved us to Kyoto, Japan when I was three, yeah. I just moved back to America three days ago due to an unfortunate event. That about sums it up. Oh, and I like art, Un!"

"Well then, Mr. Katsu, you can sit next to Mr. Akasuna for the time being. Mr. Akasuna please raise your hand." A pale hand was raised by a boy with fire red hair.

As Deidara headed over to the desk, he studied the boy. (A/N: It's not like he's already checking him out or anything _)

He had a petite, frail looking body. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with the kanji for scorpion in red right above the heart. His hair made him look like he just had sex, and his chocolate brown bedroom eyes and arrogant smirk completed his look.

"Kon'nichiwa, I'm Sasori Akasuna." The boy, Sasori, said and raised his hand as if to shake Deidara's.

Deidara shook it and replied "Kon'nichiwa, Sasori-san. It's nice to meet you. I'm Deidara Katsu, yeah." He sat down next to the redhead.

"It's Sasori. _Just_ Sasori. I don't particularly care for most suffixes. Anyways, what's your opinion on true art?"

"True art is transcendent. It's there one moment and gone the next, leaving all who seen it wanting more. Art is a bang, un!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Wrong, _brat_! _True_ art is everlasting. It withstands the trials of time so that generation after generation will be able to see it and appreciate its beauty. True art will never fade. It is enteral beauty. It's not something as childish as a 'bang' as you chose to put it!" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Obviously you are delusional. I guess, as usual, I'm the only _true_ artist here, yeah! If something is always there it would get old and boring, where as if it was gone seconds after being created people will never get tired of it. Oh, and I'm far from a _brat_, Sasori-_san_!"

Sasori was about to retort but the bell rang at that moment, signaling the end of class. Deidara rushed out of History and headed up the stairs to Spanish.

During Spanish Deidara met a weird boy with spiky black hair and an eye patch named Tobi Uchiha. Tobi always spoke in the third person. When he heard that Deidara was from Japan and was a few months older than him he took to calling him Sempai.

In his English class he met a foulmouthed albino named Hidan Ford, and his boyfriend, Kakazu Bribe. Kakazu had stitches all over his body from some car accident that happened two years ago. Deidara quickly discovered that Kakazu was a miser when he punched Hidan in the gut when he asked to barrow five cents. All in all, they were all crazy.

He had P.E. with Hidan and met Itachi Uchiha, who was apparently Tobi's cousin. For some unknown reason, Deidara instantly hated the weasel.

It was now lunch time and Deidara was looking for a spot to sit down with his poor excuse for a hamburger. That problem was quickly solved when he heard a very annoying call of "Sempai, over here!" Tobi was waving at him like an idiot (A/N: not like he isn't one) over by a table placed in the corner.

Deidara shook his head at the boys antics but proceeded over to the table anyways. He took the spare seat next to Tobi and was introduced to the rest of the tables occupants.

To his right was a big blue skinned boy named Kisame Hoshigaki. He apparently was Itachi's Boyfriend. He had dark blue hair and gills on both of his cheeks. Itachi sat across from Kisame. Across from Deidara was a Ginger haired boy with too many piercings for Deidara's liking. His name was Pein Uzumaki, and it seemed like he was this group's 'leader'.

Konan Williamson sat next to Pein and across from Tobi. She had blue hair pulled up in a bun with a paper flower in it. Unlike her boyfriend, the only piercing she had was a labret. Next to Tobi was a guy that was half white and half black named Zetsu Greenworth. He had green hair and Tobi said that he was his boyfriend. He apparently was schizophrenic. Across from Zetsu sat the bastard, Sasori.

Pein leaned forward and asked Deidara, "What do you know about the organization called the Akatsuki?"

Deidara blinked and said he didn't know anything. (A/N which is absolutely true!)

Pein smirked and said, "The Akatsuki is an organization that works in the shadows to keep peace amongst the people. They do everything they can to keep it, even if they have to break the law themselves to achieve it."

"That's cool, hmmm."

"Well, Deidara, how would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

Deidara blinked and thought about it. He really didn't have anything to lose by joining them.

He smiled and said, "Un!"

After all, what harm could it do?

* * *

I will update this either on Friday or next Monday...

R&R but please no flames. I do appreciate constructive criticism. I'm not that sensitive when it comes to advice on what I did wrong on here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Shoto here!**

**Sorry about the long wait... I got caught up in a bunch of assignments at school that didn't let me work on this long enough to be able to post it on here.**

**Anyways just a warning to you guys and girls this story does have 2 OCs but only one have anything major to do with the story**

**Anyways disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything having to do with Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be an stupid emo who goes to to the Pedo-snake for power and would admit he's gay for Naruto, and the Akatsuki would never die...**

* * *

**Sasori POV**

After the new kid went inside I headed over to the oak tree that the Akatsuki normally net at before going to class.

As usual Kisame sat at the base of the tree with Itachi on his lap. Itachi had a book in his hands but I could tell he wasn't actually reading it. Zetsu was lecturing Tobi about how if he wanted to remain a "good boy" he needed to watch where he was running. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing about whether religion or money was ultimately more important in life. Konan was folding a few pieces of paper into different things as Pein-sama not-so-secretly watched her move flawlessly.

Pein-sama looked away from Konan has I approached them.

"You're late, Sasori. I guess there really _is_ a first time for everything. Usually you're the first one to arrive. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Pein-sama. The Hag had me do a bunch of stupid and pointless shit first and then there was a holdup at the schools gates just a few minute ago. Apparently we have a new student who knows how to hold more than his own weight in a fight."

This got everybody's attention. They all knew if I was saying someone could fight, that person was strong. Even Hidan and Kakuzu stopped their fight in favor of hearing about the new blonde kid.

"What the fuck makes this fucking fucktard any different than all the other heathens in this shithole, Puppet-Fucker?"

"If you shut the fuck up maybe I'd tell you, you stupid pink eyed moron" Before Hidan could respond Kakuzu covered his mouth up with his hand. I nodded my thanks and continued. "The new kid is a blonde boy who looks too much like a girl thanks to his hair. The jocks from the football team tried to hit on him and then tried to fight him when they found out _he_ was a _she_. Well long story short, he handed their asses to them on a silver platter without any effort at all.

Pein-sama looked thoughtful before asking, "Do you think that he is Akatsuki material?"

I took a moment think about the blonde's fighting style. It was too familiar to be a coincidence.

"His fighting style is similar to _hers_. If we take that into consideration, say we should invite his as soon as possible."

Pein-sama knew exactly who I was referring to. He was the only Akatsuki member other than Orochimaru to ever meet my twin and his powerful fiancé, Shoto. She wasn't someone anyone wanted to anger and hated to be around people who showed weakness, so anyone she has taught was bound to have massive skill and potential, probably more than most over the schools population put together.

"I will invite his at lunch, until then you all are dismissed." With that everyone gather their stuff and went to their classes.

I walked into History and took my usual seat next to a window. As the kids swarmed in I noticed that the new kid wasn't among them. But just as the tardy bell rang a certain blond boy rushed into the room.

Mr. Wilson looked up from the attendance sheet that he was filling out and smiled.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The boy shifted his weight around and said as if it wasn't obvious, "Yeah, I'm the new kid. I'm supposed to be in this class." Mr. Wilson nodded as he looked at the new boy's schedule.

"Welcome to Suna High, Deidara." Mr. Wilson cleared his throat and everyone else finally shut up and faced forward. "This, class, is Deidara Katsu. Deidara, please tell the class something about yourself."

_'Deidara, huh? At least he has a cute name._'

Deidara faced the class and I was momentary memorized by the single azul eye that was showing, while the other stayed hidden behind a fringe.

His face was set in a deadpan and his voice was monotone when he said, "Kon'nichiwa, my name is Deidara, hmmm. I'm seventeen and I am, despite what most of you probably think, in fact a boy, therefore I cannot date any of you straight guys." As a bunch of groan came from some of the guys around me I noticed that he had deliberately specified that he could not date _straight _guys, therefore bisexual guy like himself he was fine with.

I'm originally from New York, but my dad moved us to Kyoto, Japan when I was three, yeah. I just moved back to America three days ago due to an unfortunate event. That about sums it up. Oh, and I like art, UN!"

I smiled at this and when Mr. Wilson told him that he was to sit next to me my smirk just got wider. I didn't hesitate to raise my hand for him to find me. I turned in my seat to face him as he sat down.

Kon'nichiwa, I'm Sasori Akasuna." I raised my hand and Deidara shook it.

"Kon'nichiwa, Sasori-san. It's nice to meet you. I'm Deidara Katsu, yeah." I inwardly flinched at the damn suffix he added to my name.

"It's Sasori. _Just_ Sasori. I don't particularly care for most suffixes. Anyways, what what's your opinion on true art?"

"True art is transcendent. It's there one moment and gone the next, leaving all who seen it wanting more. Art is a bang, un!"

I scowled at this delusional meaning.

"Wrong, _brat_! _True_ art is everlasting. It withstands the trials of time so that generation after generation will be able to see it and appreciate its beauty. True art will never fade. It is eternal beauty. It's not something as childish as a 'bang' as you chose to put it!"

The brat had the nerve to roll his eyes at me before saying in a very matter of fact voice, "Obviously you are delusional. I guess, as usual, I'm the only _true_ artist at here, yeah! If something is always there it would get old and boring, where as if it was gone seconds after being created people will never get tired of it. Oh, and I'm far from a _brat_, Sasori-_san_!"

I was about to respond but the bells sounded and Deidara was already out the door. I didn't see any signs of him in the next few boring classes.

At lunch time I had just sat down next to my normal spot next to Konan and across from Zetsu when Tobi suddenly stood up and waved like a madman shouting "Sempai, over here!"

I realized, unfortunately, he was calling over the damn blond brat who had just got out of line with his food.

After Tobi had introduced the occupants of the table Pein-sama leaned forward and asked, "What do you know about the organization called the Akatsuki?"

Deidara blinked and said he knew nothing which was true. After all, how could he have heard pf us when he had only been in this _country_ for three days?

Pein-sama proceeded to explain what we did and asked if he wanted to join us. I was hoping that the brat would say no, but it seems that someone up there hated me because the brat said "yeah" in Japanese.

"Excellent! Now we tend to work in groups of two so you will be paired up with Sasori since he's the only one who doesn't have a partner."

I stayed silent and thankfully the brat did to.

"How did you learn to fight, brat?"

Deidara visibly stiffened before saying, "An old friend did when I lived in Japan, but she moved away about a year before I did, hmmm. Why?"

"He fucking asked, Blondie, because apparently you fucking fight like his fucking brother's fucking fiancé fucking does you fucktard."

"Is you're teacher's name Shoto?"

Deidara looked at Pein-sama when he asked and said, "Yeah."

That was all I needed to know. Pein-sama made us exchange numbers so I could inform him of his first meeting with us and we went on our way when the bell rung.

The rest of the school day passed by fairly quickly after that and I found out that I had another class with the brat... Art.

He ended up being assigned to sit next to me again in here too. At least it was a free day so we didn't have to work on a project together.

I got some wood to make a puppet and the brat got some clay. When the final bell rung I looked over to see that he had made a beautiful sculpture of a bird. I was about to comment on it but the without warning he smashed his fist down on it.

I got up and left before I beat the true meaning of art into this stupid brat.

Granny wasn't home when I got there so I worked on one of my puppets before my cell ran. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Sasori! Long time no talk!" It was my brother, Eien.

"Hey, I see you had to get a new number again."

"Yeah, the hag just wouldn't leave me alone. I feel bad for you. At least I don't have to live with her."

"Yeah, you just have to live with a scary fiancé!" I laughed. "Speaking of which, is Shoto near by? I have a question for her."

"Yeah, hold on for a minute while I get her." The was some shuffling noises and a few muffled voices before a new more feminine voice spoke.

"Whatcha need to know, Scorpion?""

"Did you ever teach a blonde boy named Deidara Katsu how to fight when you were living in Japan?"

There was a pause. "Yeah, he was one of my best fighters back there. Why?"

I smirked and said in the smuggest voice I could, "Because he's my new partner."

I hung up before she could explode on me. I could here noises coming from in the kitchen meaning Granny way home.

I sighed before turning back to the puppet.

Since Shoto really was the one who taught Deidara hot to fight it meant that he was hiding some unique quality like my chakra stings. And I was going to be the one to find out what it was.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for your reviews from the last chapter. I really appreciated them. **

**And Shiroi Hoshi, I went back and fixed what I could find. Just let me know if you find anything else :)**

**Please Review**


End file.
